evalaifandomcom-20200213-history
Prophet of Usula series
There are Four stories in the Prophet of Usula series Mask of Jodeum "Demons will walk the Nerles before I will believe that Atolias is not watching us from above. And if that day comes, it is a day of doom for all of us, for we will have not the strength to fight against it" Cover shows the symbol of the Believers (Lycanthragons) The Mask of Jodeum is the first in the saga, introducing the story of Adéna and Shalou and detailing the current lives of the Taruro When the Taruro, a mammalian race much resembing dragons, are exiled from Oseroth by the royal Furra Valtiri race, they struggle to survive and adapt together in the dangerous and unfamiliar land around them. Hundreds of years after their exile, one young Taruro named Adéna is stricken with a curse that will not only drive her from her outcasted clan, but will also take her on the biggest adventure of her life as she meets a fleeing king and works desperately to unite the Taruro once again. The King of Oseroth "We no longer trust our royalty, who have abandoned us in times of need and sought even greater power upon themselves. The Furra bloodline is corrupt, and hope no longer stands within the walls of the great mountain" Cover shows the symbol of the Vishcanai The King of Oseroth is the second story in the saga, introducing the half-breed prince Baderas into the story. Under the clan of the Vishcanai, a half-breed Taruro prince is born. Son of the markless queen Adéna and king Shalou, Baderas is brought into the world with intention of a peaceful life... When his father is killed by demons, he is suddenly forced to grow up in a world where corruption is rife, and his heritage haunts him daily. Only he, the last of the good-hearted royal blood, can stand and lead to protect the Taruro from the rising threat that surrounds them. Under the shadow of the mountain, the true king of Oseroth would be decided. Matters of the Second feather "I fear the war is no longer over, King Baderas. The Evalains are drawing towards the kings land, and they bear the mark of the corrupted Oserethans. If this wasn't Larulos doing, I doubt even Atolias could save us now" '' 'Cover shows the symbol of the Oserethans' '''Matters of the Second Feather is the third story in the saga and focuses on the Evalain kingdom and their relationship withe the Taruro' With the demons banished and a new king crowned above the unity of the Taruro, Evalai is still not at peace. A vast army of Evalains, a human-like race, march to take Oseroth as their own. They take orders from the Prophet of Usula - who they believed to be the late king Larulo. When Baderas takes to the Evalain kingdom, he is driven away, and his journey from there only becomes harder. His task to seek aid from the Evalains provides him with some shocking truths, and more blood is spilled as his search for peace begins to draw to a close. Dawn of the forgotten (In progress) "Atolias came to me during a long sleep and told me that these days would be my last. But I had a task that sought completion, and my days of ruling were not yet done. My past and my future began to point to the sea and the long outcasted clans that dwelt there" Cover shows the symbol of the Outcasts Dawn of the forgotten is the final story in the saga, told from the point of view of Mordecai and detailing the future of the Taruro. Driven from his restless sleep, Mordecai tells the final story of king Baderas and his ultimate revelation that changed the life of the Taruro forever. When Baderas was captured and almost sacrificed by the elusive sea clans, he learned of a dark and deadly secret. Upon escaping from the clans, he sought answers from the only one who could give them - Atolias. The quest to stand before the god for the last time robbed him of many friends, allies, and eventually his life. In shaking words, Mordecai rids his mind of the story that drove him as far away from peace as it could allow.